poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal
Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal is the 2nd Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson crossover film. The film was originally made by Yakko Warner and BrerJake90 and uploaded on YouTube as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper sometime in 2010, but it was deleted from YouTube due to copyright claims, so Daniel Esposito will remake the film (now as a sequel to the upcoming TV series Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) alongside Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper for Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends' next adventure takes them far from Earth back into another world, another time, in the age of wonder where they meet a Gelfling named Jen who believed to be the last of his kind and is chosen to find a Crystal Shard and use it to restore the Dark Crystal before the three suns meet and the evil rulers The Skeksis' will rule the world forever. Transcript Links Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, and Ttark guest star in both versions of this film. *Rex, Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Sarge, and Lenny (from the first Toy Story film) will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Eposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *Joker, Harley Quinn, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and The Grand Duke of Owls appear in the bonus ending of both versions of this film plotting revenge on Tennessee Tuxedo. *Myotismon, Pain and Panic, Hunch, and Arthur and Cecil will also appear in the bonus ending of Daniel Eposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *''The Dark Crystal'' was first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video and Toy Story 2 was first released in theaters. *''The Dark Crystal'' was re-released on a 2-Disc Anniversary Edition DVD in 2007, the same year that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released in a Friendship Edition DVD. *''The Dark Crystal'' was first released on Blu-Ray in 2009, the same year that The Tigger Movie was re-released in a 10th anniversary 2-Disc DVD/Digital Copy and Toy Story 1 and 2 were re-released in theaters as a Disney Digital 3-D double feature. *BrerJake90 was originally going to remake this film (as it was partly his film to begin with), but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will remake this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BrerJake90 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles